Blossom
by Dinamite Pancakes
Summary: What all started with a scam leads to love, and a new family. Izzy is the leader of the Volturi guard, and Jasper is fighting his demons. J/B H/D Es/C R/Em Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you people staring at computer screens! My name is Elizabeth! Some call me Lizzy, some call me Liz, but I preffer Liz. This is my fist fanfic, so please take it easy! I will appreciate reviews to help me emprove my writing skills. If anyone would like it, I have spot as a beta open for business.**

Jane's POV

"IZZY IS COMMING HOME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, bursting into the throne room. I felt a hand on my cloaked shoulder, and I turned around in a flash. I saw my brother, Alec, with a solem look upon his face. It was then that I looked at all of the other faces in the room, all expressing grief. I put two and two together, and got death.

"NO! She's not... dead." I whispered the last word. Master Aro stood up from his throne, and glided to me, his robes trailing behind him. He bent down to look me in the eyes, they looked dead, probably like my dear sister Isabella's body. He nodded.

It was with that one simple nod, my heart shattered. She was my sister, my best friend, and the best damn thing that happened to this castle.

"How?" I asked my voice cracking, I hated it, it sounded weak. But that is what I am, just like all the others. It was Marcus who spoke up, telling of her daughter's tragic death, with tears that will never fall.

"It was her against Maria and her newborn army. Isabella defeated all of the newborns, then Maria, but she had guards that had very powerful gifts. It was her against four, which was normally easy, but one was the God of War." Gasps filled the room. My eyes flashed to Heidi, who was dry sobbling on her mate's shooulder, Demitri. Everyone really did love her.

"As you all know, he is an Empath. He also had his second in command, who is a knower." More gasps filled the room, and Aro finished for Marcus.

"Then the second in command had a mate, who was a fighter. The last person was..." Master Aro was suddenly cut off by the throne room doors bursting open and revealing Caius with Athendora on his arm.

"I have news!" He exclaimed with a look of excitment. Master Aro had sent the two mates to look for Izzy's ashes, and from what I can tell, his hands are empty with the exception on his mate.

"Well waht is it?" Marcus flitted over to the pair.

"Isabella. She is alive!" Caius was never the one to get worked up over someone, but he had a soft spot in his heart for Izzy.

Gasps and cheeers of shock and exciment rang through the entire castle. I ran up next to him and shouted,

"WHERE IS SHE?" Excitment laced through my voice, and I started bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"She has met up with the Amizonians and is on her way home, she promises. Isabella just wants to see Zafrina."

"When will she be back?" Felix asked, worry distinct in his words.

"Tonight, she knew you all would be worried." We all let out a sigh of releaf.

"Um..." Athendora started "She is in the company of the God of War, and the two mates." We all hissed

"But, she might have mated" I was happy for her, but I don't like that guy.

"HE SUPPOSEDLY KILLED HER!" I shouted, furious.

"What if her huts her?" I asked in a quieter voice. It was Marcus who answered me

"My dear, it was a scam. It was to trick the Cullens, so they could leave. So I sugest you welcome them with open arms. Isabella appears to be in love," Then in a louder voice he adressed the others, "So don't fuck it up!"

We all knew the reason why Marcus and Caius were always quiet around us was because he cursed like a sailor. The three brothers glided to their respected thrones with Aro in the front, Marcus on the left slightly behind, and Caius on the right slightly behind as well.

"We need to talk, so please leave." Aro made a shooing motion with his hands and we all left to our rooms. I bid Alec farewell, and entered my room, and plopped down on my bed, anxious for Izzy to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**Liz here, and with another chapter! YAY! Okay, so I got a review asking why they had to scam the Cullen's, and this is my answer! Most will be revealed in this chapter, ENJOY! (Pretend Nessie doesn't exist)**

**3rd person POV**

Bella quickly turned on her Jimmy Choo heel, and stopped dead on the cobblestone street of 15th century England. Of course being a vampire had it's perks, such as speed, grace, beauty, and powers, but she was not prepared for what was happening now.

After her trip to Voltera, Italy as a human, she has been visiting every month. Marcus loved her as a daughter, and the guard like siblings. So not coming back was out of the question. But she had to keep the facade up at home. Pretending to love Edward, who was completely different after Voltera, being happy, and drinking animal blood.

The only good thing that came from the Clullens was becoming a vampire, so when she found a way out, she pounced. It involved her new friends, Maria, Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper. She was going to fake her death. Maria brought a powerful vamp to the table, and the others brought their experience.

The only way she got Charlotte, Peter, and Jasper in was the promise of Maria's destruction. Bella manipulated Maria, took her down, then burned one of the soldiers to fake her ashes. They ran after the deed was done.

Of course from being gone for so long, Edward ran to find his love. The only thing he found was a pile of ashes and her engagement ring on top. He took them both home, and Carlisle wrote a note to the Volturi saying his new family member was dead.

Bella found out not long after, that she was a sponge, and mated on Jasper. She had absorbed so many powers unaware that she was the biggest weapon, and when she did realize, she was ecstatic. One of those powers was from Maria's extra vamp, Laura, who could time travel. And that puts us to where we are now.

**Bella POV (2 weeks earlier) **

"Bella, where are you?" Edward asked through my new I-phone. I was currently in a south Texas hotel with Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Maria, planning my escape from Edward, my horrible life, and STUPID animal blood, but I couldn't tell him that. Nope, quick Iz make up a lie.

"New York" Was my FABULOUS lie (Note the sarcasm) After becoming a vampire, I have taken more of an interest in fashion, not Alice obsession, more like Rosie's fondness. Sometimes I'll go from preppy to punk. Me and Rose have grown closer, and knows about the scam. Of course it took a couple years, but she finally started to warm up to me, and I was grateful. I needed another devious mind, and hers was perfect. I was only using her at first, but then it became a genuine friendship.

"Cool bring me back something"

"Can do" My fake ashes.

"Love you" He told me and I pressed the red button continuously until I heard the little buzzer showing that the call had ended. Good, his prissy voice was getting annoying. I turned around to my bed that had three suit cases on it.

I opened my suit cases, and grabbed a military styled jacket, a set of underwear, extreme skinny jeans, a crescent moon necklace, and Jimmy Choo stiletto knee high boots, picked up my brush, soap, and two in one shampoo, and ran at a human pace to the en-suite bathroom. I opened the linen closet, grabbed two towels, and a wash cloth, and closed the bathroom door, locking it closed.

I turned the hot water faucet to high, and stepped in. Thoroughly scrubbing my rock hard skin, and massaging my scalp, feeling the dried blood wash out. When I finished I turned the water flow off, and quickly dried my entire body, including my hair that now fell to my waist in layers, and my bangs fell into my left eye.

"Iz, it's almos' time" I heard Jazz knock on the door, and inform me. I now hate to be called Bella, I prefur Izzy, or Iz. I brushed my hair, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom to see Jazz waiting on my bed.

"Darlin', you need to hunt" His southern twang more pronounced ever since we have been in the south. I pulled my handheld mirror out of my bag on the desk, and noted how my once golden eyes are now as black as onyx. I saw a few rings of the red from last weeks hunt, and the more prominent black rings engulfed them in night.

"I sup'ose you are right, Jazzy. Care to join me?" I asked, my new twang comming out. I really liked it in the south, fresh air, rolling valleys, and a cowboy Jasper.

_Iz that's bad, you are married! _The 'good' part of my head scolded me

So? You're not happy! Would you be happy with Jasper? The 'bad' part asked.

I think I would. I told them

_Izzy! That's not important! _

Her happpiness is important!

Uhhh... guys? Could we finish this later? I wanna go hunt with Jazzy.

_Sure _They said together, and all was quiet in my head.

"Of course Iz. What should it be tonight? Rapist? Serial Killer? Pimp? Or if you're in the mood, we could grab an innocent?" Jazzy asked, taking my hand into his own, and pulling me to a dark alleyway.

"What 'bout them all?" He grinned at my answer, his smile caught me off guard. I thought he would be repulsed, but as they say, great minds think alike.

"Great choice!" And we ran off to find our victims.


End file.
